Chief of Motunui
by yulie1022
Summary: Time was different for mortals like Moana of Motunui. It had been a headstrong, spirited daughter-of-a-Chief that had once delivered him across the ocean, only to restore the heart of Te Fiti herself. Now, Moana was a Chief & Maui could hardly see traces of the princess he had met. Now a woman was before him, acutely reminding him that though he was a demigod, he was also a man.


"MAUI!" Moana screeched as she spotted a hawk with the unmistakable pattern on his wing flying overhead.

Without a doubt the demigod, Moana leapt up feeling the weight of her breasts try to pull away from her body as she pulled the sail so as to cease the canoe's movement. Her sudden movements left a mild ache on her chest just as the wind stirred and threaten to free the hair from her carefully crafted bun. She was alone on the canoe, but still she made room for the bird to land.

"Moana?"

Moana leapt up and embraced Maui before he could say anything else.

"Maui! It's been years- where have you been?" Moana asked as she stepped back from the giant to get a better look at him.

Instead of a reply, she found him staring at her, with what seemed like a mixture of confusion and astonishment in his gaze.

"Years..." Maui echoed, much more softly than Moana was expecting.

"Yeah…" Maui did not look like he had aged a moment since she had last seen him. Suddenly, Moana was aware of her own mortality. She was no longer the teenager he had met all those years ago. She was Moana, Chief of Motunui and master wayfinder.

"Maui?" Moana asked gently, stepping forward concern by his uncharacteristic silence. She froze when he took a step back, her next heart beat was one filled with fear, but in a flash he dropped his hook with a loud clatter and howled in delight.

"Little girl! Princess!" He smiled and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Years? You mortals age so fast! How old are you?"

Moana's face went red and she felt the weight of the years crash on her face like a wave she had underestimated in size. She laughed nervously and pulled away from Maui.

"Too old to be a princess playing around on her canoe in the middle of the ocean." Moana pulled at the ropes and sails and started directing the boat. She turned to look at Maui and again she found his eyes on her. Her heart skipped a beat. She felt as if her sun drenched face was sprouting wrinkles and the skin of her cheeks was prominent evidence of being out at sea, constantly bombarded by the rough salt water.

"That's right! You're a chief now, right? Moana, Chief of Montunui, the chosen one." Maui leapt forward and engulf her waist in his hands. Moana felt her heart accelerate when his rough palms griped her and lifted her up. "If I throw you in the water, will the ocean bring you back aboard like it use to?" He has an impish look in his eyes and his smile was far from innocent.

Moana laughed as she kicked her legs in a feeble attempt to escape his grasp.

"After returning the heart of Te Fiti-" Moana grunted, "-the ocean hasn't been so kind." Moana attempted to pry his hands off of her with no avail. Maui's smile became increasingly mischievous as he eyed the ocean.

"So, ya mean I can finally throw you off the boat?"

"Please don't." Moana pleaded as her attempts at escape became halfhearted. Instead she leaned forward and grabbed a fistful of thick silky hair in each hand. "If you don't throw me in the ocean, I'll treat you to a big meal." She said kindly enough, though she tighten her grip on his black locks.

Maui glanced toward the ocean for a brief second before letting out a deep laugh and lowering Moana down. Moana loosen her grip on his curls and felt them slide through her fingers.

"It's good to see you, Moana." Maui said.

Moana felt his breath on her lips, a strange scent that was not unpleasant, but in combination with the lingering of his hands on her hips, stirred a warm current between her hips. Then Maui bent down to pick up his hook, releasing her to the cool caress of the ocean breeze. She was confused for a moment until Maui's lips broke into a wide grin.

"So what's for dinner?"

Moana's heart leapt from her chest as she reflected his smile and twirled around to steer the boat home.

* * *

A/N: I thoroughly enjoy the fact that this Disney film does not end in a romantic pairing. However, this is Maui voiced by Dwayne Johnson, and he's exactly the kind of character I love writing when it comes to writing sexy fanfiction. So hang on and try to not be too impatient with me. I am hoping this will be a quick story, longer than a one shot, but I have no plans on writing an epic.

Reviews are encouraging to the author. Just saying.


End file.
